fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
20th Century Studios
20th Century Fox is an American film studio currently owned by 21st Century Fox. Films Distributor # Avatar 3 (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 17/12/21 # Avatar 2 (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 18/12/20 # Terminator 6 (2019) - UK - TBA - 22/11/19 # Spies in Disguise (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 13/09/19 # X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/02/19 # Ad Astra (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 11/01/19 # Alita: Battle Angel (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 26/12/18 # Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 24/10/18 # Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 12/10/18 # The Predator (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 13/09/18 # The Darkest Minds (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/08/18 # Deadpool 2 (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 15/05/18 # Love, Simon (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/04/18 # Unsane (2018) - International - 15 - 23/03/18 # Walk Like A Panther (2018) - UK - 12A - 09/03/18 # Red Sparrow (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 01/03/18 # Coco (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 19/01/18 # The Greatest Showman (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/17 # The Post (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 22/12/17 # Ferdinand (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 09/12/17 # The Mountain Between Us (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 06/10/17 # Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/09/17 # Cars 3 (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 14/07/17 # War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 11/07/17 # Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 26/05/17 # Alien: Covenant (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 12/05/17 # Rules Don't Apply (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/04/17 # The Boss Baby (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 07/04/17 # Logan (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 01/03/17 # Hidden Figures (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 17/02/17 # Assassin's Creed (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/01/17 # Keeping Up With The Joneses (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/10/16 # Trolls (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/10/16 # Morgan (2016) - Worldwide - '''15 - 02/09/16 # Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 15/07/16 # Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Worldwide - '''12A - 23/06/16 # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - Worldwide - U''' - 12/02/16 # Deadpool (2016) - Worldwide - '''15 - 10/02/16 # The Revenant (2015) - Worldwide - 15 - 15/01/16 # Bridge of Spies (2015) - International - 12A - 26/11/15 # The Martian (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/09/15 # Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/09/15 # The Transporter Refuelled (2015) - USA - PG-13 - 04/09/15 # Fantastic 4 (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/08/15 # Titanic Inside Out (2015) - International - U''' - 24/07/15 # Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) - Worldwide - '''15 - 29/01/15 # Taken 3 (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/01/15 # Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/12/14 # Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 19/12/14 # The Maze Runner (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/10/14 # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/07/14 # Earth to Echo (2014) - USA - PG - 02/07/14 # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 27/06/14 # X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/05/14 # The Book Thief (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/02/14 # The Monuments Men (2014) - International - 12A - 14/02/14 # The Counsellor (2013) - Worldwide - 18 - 15/11/13 # Free Birds (2013) - USA - PG - 01/11/13 # Turbo (2013) - Worldwide - U''' - 18/10/13 # Romeo and Juliet (2013) - USA - '''PG-13 - 11/10/13 # The Family (2013) - USA - R''' - 13/09/13 # The Croods (2013) - Worldwide - '''U - 22/03/13 # Lincoln (2012) - UK - 12A - 25/01/13 # Life of Pi (2012) - Worldwide - PG - 20/12/12 # Chasing Mavericks (2012) - USA - PG - 26/10/12 # Taken 2 (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/10/12 # Won't Back Down (2012) - USA - PG - 28/09/12 # Bin Weevils (2012) - Worldwide - PG - 07/09/12 # Ice Age 4 (2012) - Worldwide - U''' - 13/07/12 # Prometheus (2012) - Worldwide - '''15 - 01/06/12 # Act of Valour (2012) - USA - R''' - 24/02/12 # Chronicle (2012) - Worldwide - '''12A - 01/02/12 # Haywire (2011) - USA - R''' - 20/01/12 # Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - Worldwide - '''12A - 11/08/11 # X-Men: First Class (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/06/11 # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) - Worldwide - PG - 09/12/10 # Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) - Worldwide - PG - 25/08/10 # Avatar (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/12/09 # Ice Age 3 (2009) - Worldwide - U''' - 01/07/09 # City of Ember (2008) - USA - '''PG - 10/10/08 # What Happens in Vegas (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/05/08 # Nim's Island (2008) - USA - PG - 04/04/08 # The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 25/07/07 # The Fountain (2006) - UK - 15 - 26/01/07 # Ice Age 2 (2006) - Worldwide - U''' - 07/04/06 # Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) - Worldwide - '''PG - 26/12/05 # Transporter 2 (2005) - Worldwide - 15 - 25/11/05 # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/05/05 # Be Cool (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/04/05 # Robots (2005) - Worldwide - U''' - 18/03/05 # Agent Cody Banks 2 (2004) - Worldwide - '''PG - 26/03/04 # Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 13/02/04 # Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/11/03 # The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/10/03 # Agent Cody Banks (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/07/03 # Nicholas Nickleby (2002) - Worldwide - PG - 27/06/03 # X-Men 2 (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/05/03 # Daredevil (2003) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/02/03 # The Transporter (2002) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/01/03 # Home Alone 4 (2002) - USA - PG - 08/11/02 # Road to Perdition (2002) - UK - 15 - 27/10/02 # Minority Report (2002) - UK - 12 - 04/07/02 # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) - Worldwide - PG - 16/05/02 # Ice Age (2002) - Worldwide - U''' - 22/03/02 # Planet of the Apes (2001) - Worldwide - '''12 - 17/08/01 # Dr Dolittle 2 (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 27/07/01 # Cast Away (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 22/12/00 # X-Men (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 18/08/00 # Stir of Echoes (1999) - UK - 15 - 26/05/00 # The Beach (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/02/00 # Anna and the King (1999) - Worldwide - 12 - 17/12/99 # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Worldwide - U''' - 16/07/99 # The Thin Red Line (1998) - Worldwide - '''15 - 28/02/99 # Home Alone 3 (1997) - Worldwide - PG - 19/12/97 # Courage Under Fire (1996) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/10/96 # Independence Day (1996) - Worldwide - 12 - 09/08/96 # Broken Arrow (1996) - Worldwide - 15 - 12/04/96 # Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - UK - 15 - 09/02/96 # Braveheart (1995) - UK - 15 - 08/09/95 # Nell (1994) - USA - PG-13 - 23/12/94 # Miracle on 34th Street (1994) - Worldwide - U''' - 02/12/94 # True Lies (1994) - USA - '''R - 15/07/94 # Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) - Worldwide - PG - 28/01/94 # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) - Worldwide - PG - 11/12/92 # Grand Canyon (1991) - Worldwide - 15 - 01/05/92 # Home Alone (1990) - Worldwide - PG - 07/12/90 # The War of the Roses (1989) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/03/90 # The Big Blue (1988) - UK - 15 - 24/02/89 # Big (1988) - Worldwide - PG - 21/10/88 # The Princess Bride (1987) - USA - PG - 09/10/87 # Aliens (1986) - Worldwide - 18 - 26/09/86 # The Jewel of the Nile (1985) - Worldwide - PG - 02/05/86 # Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984) - UK - 15 - 10/10/84 # Romancing the Stone (1984) - Worldwide - PG - 24/08/84 # Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) - Worldwide - U''' - 02/06/83 # Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Worldwide - '''U - 21/05/80 # Star Wars (1977) - Worldwide - U''' - 29/01/78 # The Towering Inferno (1974) - USA - '''PG - 16/12/74 # Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) - Worldwide - A''' - 17/12/73 # The Poseidon Adventure (1972) - Worldwide - '''A - 02/02/73 # Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) - Worldwide - AA - 22/12/72 # Scrooge (1970) - UK - U''' - 30/11/70 # Patton (1970) - Worldwide - '''A - 15/05/70 Category:Film Distributors